onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Green Bit
Green Bit è un'isola apparentemente disabitata del Nuovo Mondo che si trova a nord di Dressrosa. Trafalgar Law menziona l'isola a Punk Hazard parlando con Smoker. Al di sotto dell'isola c'è il regno di Tontatta. Geografia Green Bit è collegata a Dressrosa da un ponte di ferro. La presenza dei pesci combattenti ha fatto si che il ponte rimanesse chiuso per duecento anni. Dal nome si deduce che Green Bit è un posto molto verde, con grandi foreste e piante enormi. Alcuni animali, in particolare uccelli, volpi e conghiali sono stati visti sull'isola. Al di sotto della foresta, c'è un villagio formato da piante. Storia Passato Fino a duecento anni fa, l'isola era visitata regolarmente dai cittadini di Dressrosa. Tuttavia, l'arrivo dei pesci combattenti ha reso impossibile il viaggio attraverso il ponte. Da allora, chiunque abbia attraversato il ponte non ha fatto più ritorno. Un giorno, una tribù di nani ha reso Green Bit lo loro casa, dove edificarono il regno di Tontatta. Saga di Punk Hazard Green Bit viene nominata per la prima volta da Law, quando ha detto a Smoker che si sarebbe diretto lì insieme ai pirati di Cappello di paglia. In seguito, Law dice a Do Flamingo che avrebbe dovuto dirigersi a Green Bit dopo otto ore esatte per effettuare lo scambio con Caesar. Saga di Dressrosa Durante il loro cammino verso Green Bit, Law, Usop, Robin e Caesar chiedono informazioni riguardo alla loro meta, scoprendo che per arrivare all'isola è necessario attraversare un ponte di ferro sorvegliato dai pesci combattenti. Nonostante gli avvertimenti il gruppo decide di attraversare il ponte. Durante le traversata vengono attaccati da alcuni pesci combattenti, ma Usop, Robin e Caesar (temporaneamente liberato dal cecchino) tengono occupati i pesci fino a raggiungere Green Bit. Al loro arrivo continuano il viaggio per raggiungere la spiaggia al lato sud-est. Quando arrivano a destinzione e scoprono che recentemente un nave della Marina si era schiantata sull'isola, Law lascia a Robin e Usop il compito di controllare che l'isola non riservi brutte sorprese, in modo che il membro della Flotta dei sette si diriga con Caesar al luogo dello scambio. Poco dopo Robin e Usop, dopo essere entrati nella giungla, incontrano un gruppo di Marine che sembra stessero parlando con qualcuno. Questa misteriosa figura ha chiesto ai Marine se erano amici o nemici e, dopo aver ricevuto la risposta che difendevano i civili e che quindi non erano nemici, gli chiede di dargli le loro armi, ma i Marine rifiutano. Poco dopo la misteriosa figura, insieme a molti suoi soci, aggredisce i Marine rubando le loro armi e i loro abiti. Robin assistendo all'accaduto, dato che era troppo veloce da seguire per lei, utilizza i suoi poteri per catturare la misteriosa figura. Poi chiede ad Usop di non lasciarlo andare via, e osservando queste strane persone deduce che siano nani. The dwarves attacked Usopp and Robin with sleeping gas, knocking them out. Later, Robin woke up in the underground Tontatta Kingdom, home of the dwarves. She had been sewn to the floor by Leo while the dwarves search her. The dwarves later release Robin when she promised that she means no harm. When they attempted to strip her for not providing any weapons, they were stopped by Flappy, who told them that Robin was friends with "the hero". Presso il sito dello scambio, Law riceve una chiamata da Sanji, il quale lo informa che Do Flamingo non ha mai lasciato la Flotta dei sette. In quel momento, lo stesso Do Flamingo e l'ammiraglio Fujitora stanno per arrivare al luogo dove si trova Law. Navigazione Categoria:Isole e arcipelaghi Categoria:Luoghi del Nuovo Mondo